Build talk:W/any Renewing Hammer
Hmm.... looks like the basic build people have been building around the new Renewing Hammer. I would personally take out a few skills like Whirlwind attack, flail, and enraging charge to be replaced with variants, as the most important skillset here is basically Backbreaker->Pulverizing Smash->Spam Renewing Smash->Repeat. While FGJ is up, you should be able to get constant Backbreaker->Renewing Smash->Backbreaker, which would put out ridiculous amounts of dps. For the varients, I would add skills such as Counter Blow for a cheaper KD in case something goes wrong, and something like To the Limit saying to add a few points to tactics instead of strength. Besides adding non-knockdownable monsters and skills to the counters (like giants) and a few other things, it looks good. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'usting']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 04:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, no, no. The rest of the skills are essential to this setup. Whirlwind Attack acts as an AoE attack, energy management and adrenaline management. It's brilliant. Without Whirlwind Attack, this build has some potential problems for me with maintaining adrenaline flow and energy. Flail is the only IAS I'd use with this setup, because Enraging Charge is very important for getting things rolling. And well, why not SY? This build synergizes well with it. :) Terek Zelta 11:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't you get Auspicious for e-management? Doesn't have the AoE Whirlwind Attack has, but as Whirlwind Attack is an adrenaline attack, it suffers from the same penalty Auspicious low would (which is losing 1 hit for backbreaker, as you use the time to gain adrenaline for an attack skill once per skill usage). It'd be less conditional for e-management (I.e. having alot of enemies balled up around you) and has some damage vs 1 target potential. Splinter weapons etc would go pretty quickly when you spam renewing anyway, so the "spike" of Whirlwind Attack + Splinter Weapon is only delayed by a small bit. Hope this helps! ^^ Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Since this is an PvE build, why not take brawling headbutt as skill, with FGJ you can gain enough adrenaline with ease for both skills, and get an 20sec knock lock without al that much trouble. Als remover some of the less handy skills (whirlwind attack and so) and put them as optionals 17:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Earthshaker is much too good of a PvE Hammer elite to really conciser bringing any other hammer elite.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 22:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I prefer much more the Dwarven Hammer... --Jorre22225 20:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unless you want pve to be fun yes--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :What's the point in interrupting a monster that's knocked down? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::40 armor, and an instant IAS without the stupid movement slowing and aoe interrupt with whirlwind Just Curious Why BB and not erf shakuur?--TahiriVeila 14:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Allows knocklock and as much Renewing Smash as possible. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Why do you have 14 Strength and 13 Hammer Mastery ? Isn't it usually the other way around ? 11:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Enraging Charge is just that serious. Should just run a major, though. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Drop whirlwind for enduring harmony. Moar BB on demand. Or drop FGJ altogether and just bring an orders of some kind. --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 13:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::nah you just need orders--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Late, but im agreeing with jake here. Nothing should be living long enough to need a knocklock. Life Guardian 07:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Alternatives to Back Breaker Assuming +33% IAS, the attack skill of choice starting fully charged, here's some info, based on calculations I ran: Back Breaker: You can hit them with Renewing Smash (RS) 5 times per BB. Using just BB, RS and auto-attacks to recharge adrenaline at 33% IAS, you can keep the enemy on the ground 50% of the time. Brawling Headbutt: You can hit them with RS 4 times per BH. Using just BH, RS and auto-attacks to recharge adrenaline at 33% IAS, you can keep the enemy on the ground 43.3% of the time. Devastating Hammer: You can hit them with RS 4 times per DH. Using just BH, RS and auto-attacks to recharge adrenaline at 33% IAS, you can keep the enemy on the ground 48.6% of the time. So, Back Breaker beats out the challengers in terms of % knockdown time. Brawling Headbutt could be desirable, to free up an elite slot. Both Brawling Headbutt and Devastating Hammer charge faster than Back Breaker, allowing you to start your chain sooner. All skills achieve 100% knockdown time with FGJ or similar. Really, I don't see why Back Breaker is the definitive choice, here. I find the biggest problems when running this build are: 1. Enemies immune to KD. Not much you can do here. 2. Enemies block your Renewing Smash (or you miss due to blind, etc.), triggering RS's 30s cooldown. Consider running Brawling Headbutt to free up your elite for something like Flourish for this kind of situation.--Frazazel 03:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC)